El Senescal y el Rey
by Illisse
Summary: Aragorn medita sobre lo que siente su corazón al igual que Faramir quién ahora es Senescal.


**El Senescal y el Rey**

Aragorn se paseaba por los jardines de Minas Tirith apreciando la tranquilidad y hermosura de éstos, la cuarta era ya había comenzado y con ella venía una época de prosperidad, sin embargo añoraba cuando era un simple montaraz pero comprendía el hecho de ser ahora el Rey de Gondor.

"Soy el Rey y recorrí un largo camino para esto" – pensaba mientras su mano rozaba una pequeña hierba que se encumbraba hacia el banco en que se hallaba sentado.

-¿Soñando otra vez con Guerras? – exclamó una voz con un distinguible acento élfico.

Elessar sonrió y la hermosa estrella de la tarde se sentó a su lado acariciando su rostro con ternura, lo notaba preocupado y hasta ido pero debía tragarse su amargura: ella ya había tomado una decisión.

Los ojos del monarca se dirigían más hacia los bellos bosques de Ithilien que a mirar la hermosura de la mujer que tenía enfrente.

El montaraz aún recordaba el momento en que, para él, dejó de ser un caminante para convertirse en Rey y eran unos hermosos ojos los que lo guiaban y una piel tersa y pálida cuyo dueño luchó por Gondor y contra la adversidad, el momento en que supo que las manos del rey eran manos que curaban. Faramir de Gondor, su actual Senescal y Príncipe de Ithilien lo intrigaba y admiraba su valor y sabiduría pero también lo deseaba veladamente aunque jamás lo confesaría más que a sí mismo.

De pronto y como sacado de sus sueños más íntimos surgió ante ellos la figura del apuesto y reflexivo senescal ante él, Elessar parpadeó unos segundos dudando de lo que veían sus ojos y al ver la sonrisa bondadosa y sincera de Faramir se apresuró a devolvérsela observando cómo Arwen se levantaba y le estrechaba la mano en un afectuoso saludo.

- Que bueno veros hace días que no sabíamos de vos ¿Dónde está Éowyn?.

Faramir posó sus bellos ojos en la hermosa soberana de Gondor observando sus largos cabellos negros y mirándola con ternura respondió:

- Ella fue a Rohan, la dama blanca deseaba ver a su hermano y desearle lo mejor en su labor de soberano.

Arwen sonrió complacida y se apartó dejando espacio para Elessar el que se limitó a saludarlo con un apretón de manos y un abrazo. Ambos guardaban silencio e inclinándose con una grácil sonrisa pretextó que debía ver a Eldarion y se alejó mientras la seguían dos de sus sirvientas.

Elessar continuaba mirando a Faramir sin decirle una sola palabra cada vez que lo veía sentía que estaba frente a Boromir pero al mismo tiempo se percataba de lo distintos que ambos eran y no dejaba de preguntarse que hubiera sucedido si en vez de ir el hermano mayor hubiese ido el menor.

-La tranquilidad de estos días es alentadora – susurró Faramir mirando hacia Mordor – Cuando capitaneaba a los gondorianos la sombra negra que provenía de allí cansaba al corazón.

Su voz era melodiosa y estaba teñida de una leve tristeza, como si el pesar de sus antepasados pesara aún sobre sus hombros.

-La tristeza de los Eldar aún está en vos…dejad que se marche, atrás quedaron los días sin ventura Faramir.

Éste abrió los ojos y sintió que su cuerpo temblaba, su nombre pronunciado en labios del Rey adquiría un significado oculto y perturbador. Amaba a ese hombre más que a su pobre hermano y mucho más que a su malhadado Padre, lo amaba como Rey y también como el hombre que era, un descendiente directo de los numeroneanos como él.

- Faramir…- repitió Elessar.

El Senescal agachó la cabeza y el viento alborotó sus cabellos, deseaba regresar a Ithilien y embarcarse en otra aventura suicida, deseaba que Sauron estuviese aún en Minas Morgue, deseaba cualquier cosa que lo quitara de esa intimista situación destrozando su naturaleza.

-Silencio…- susurró con dificultad.

Aragorn retrocedió como herido por una flecha ¿acaso Faramir sabía lo que le sucedía? ¿Había leído en sus palabras lo que su corazón gritaba, miró el árbol blanco como si eso lo ayudara a hallar el rumbo correcto y encaminándose hacía adentro se alejó de él siendo siempre observado por unos ojos profundamente azules que velaban por él.

Faramir se quedó consternado.

-Lo ofendí…- susurró y mientras caminaba hacía él fue interceptado por Arwen.

-Dejadle, el Rey necesita descansar-.

-Decidle al Rey que mis mejores deseos están con él – se inclinó y caminando rápidamente se alejó de allí.

En Ithilien mientras se hallaba sentado en su magnifica morada rememoraba lo sucedido y se preguntaba una y otra vez que había hecho para ofender así a Elessar, tenía un vaso de Hidromiel en la mano y la partida de Éowyn era un dolor que le atenazaba el corazón.

"No me amáis…ni él tampoco, regresaré al lado del único que lo hace y lo hará siempre".

Fría y directa y antes de que él tratara de alcanzarla se había marchado a Rohan, por esto la alianza se rompería y todo por su culpa, quiso decírselo a sus reyes pero aún ni se convencía el mismo. Con dolor se llevó las manos a las sienes, no era tan puro, ni sabio, ni bueno como todos suponían y si su Padre lo hubiera sabido lo habría detestado más…amaba a su Rey con una pasión malsana y que le desgarraba las entrañas ¿Cómo habría hecho su hermano para soportar tanto tiempo a su lado sin caer también con el corazón traspasado?.

-Me he vuelto loco y merezco la muerte pero antes de eso está su vida, es mi deber y es lo único que puedo hacer para reparar mi error.

-¿De qué error habláis?-.

Aragorn surgió ante el cuando la luna asomaba en el cielo, la luz le iluminaba y a pesar de vestir como un hombre cualquiera y estar cubierto con una capucha era él, era su rostro y su voz.

-Majestad si os ofendí – se apresuró a balbucear poniéndose de pie.

-El Rey de Gondor y Arnor no está aquí, sólo soy Aragorn un simple montaraz que viene a hablar con el Senescal.

Faramir alzó una ceja, no entendía nada y nuevamente se extendía el silencio incómodo ante ambos.

-La dama blanca regresó a Rohan, para siempre…- musitó sentándose y mostrándole un sitial frente al suyo.

Una luz nueva iluminó los ojos del otro y debió hacer uso de todo su aplomo para no sonreír, ante él se hallaba el hombre que amaba, abatido, solo y dejando ver su piel por entre la camisa de encaje abierta tentándolo con su aparente debilidad, porque él sabía que ese hombre triste era fuerte y tal vez, único.

Se sentó frente a él.

-Debes sobreponerte, es tu destino como el mío fue ser Rey en tiempos de paz…denme un enemigo con quién luchar, una mujer a la cual salvar, denme la oscuridad, el hambre, las distancias sin fin y los enemigos sin nombre pero no me hagan acabarme aquí en una fortaleza tan grande cuya piedra es inexpugnable.

Faramir elevó sus ojos, entonces era eso…por eso era que su Rey estaba así y el silencio, la tranquilidad le quitaba sosiego e inclinándose con vehemencia se acercó a él y exclamó:

- La paz es el premio de tantos años luchando mi señor, deberíais disfrutarla aunque es difícil pero vedlo como una recompensa y vos la merecéis.- Aún no se atrevía a tutearlo y verlo así solo le demostraba la superioridad de él frente a la suya.

Aragorn vio de cerca esos ojos y esa luz de reconocimiento y amor que viera cuando lo curó su corazón dio un vuelco y acercando su mano acarició su rostro.

- Solo soy un montaraz, Faramir.

- Eso es ya ser demasiado, en vos cualquier título que tengáis solo prueba lo elevado de vuestra alma.

La brisa nocturna entró a la habitación perfumando el ambiente y relajándolo, Aragorn contemplaba a Faramir y todo su orgullo como hombre y ahora Rey luchaba por contenerse, pero al mirar sus labios tersos y tiernos y su piel pálida y tentadora sentía un verdadero arrebato por tocarlo y acercarse más a él. Nunca Arwen le pareció semejante y el deseo por ella y él eran distintos aunque de igual forma intensos.

El canto de los grillos adormecía a los centinelas y sabía que nadie les molestaría pero dudaba, era cierto que su Senescal era un hombre reflexivo y paciente pero ¿cómo reaccionaria al ser besado por el monarca al que tanto admiraba?.

- Mi señor…- Susurró Faramir mirándolo con preocupación.

- Estoy bien – respondió éste y mirando una vez más esos ojos dignos de un rey se acercó a él y pasándole el brazo alrededor de la nuca lo estrechó contra su pecho sintiendo el calor que brotaba de su piel y sus músculos extrañamente relajados.

No dijo nada ni él ni el otro y sus labios se unieron casi tácitamente en una especie de deseo carnal de parte de uno y de veneración por parte del Príncipe de Ithilien que sentía su aroma y la fuerza del rey de Gondor en cada parte de su cuerpo, sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmesí recordando un sentimiento parecido cuando era Boromir quién se acercaba a él y estaba resignado a ser la parte pasiva aunque una ola inmensa amenazaba con romperle el pecho.

"No soy tan bueno…" pensó mientras Elessar le mordía los labios como si quisiera sustraerle la vida y toda su nuca se erizaba de sorpresa y placer al permitirse sentir tanto por el hombre que debía de respetar, no era solo veneración era amor y otro sentimiento que no acertaba a explicarse y lentamente se dejó someter mientras Aragorn le desgarraba las ropas y lo iba abatiendo sin darle tregua, sin darle tiempo para nada. Su respiración se tornaba agitada y el sudor ya coronaba su frente y ciego de deseo le respondió con frenesí pensando que tal vez sería la primera y última vez que lo tendría así entre sus brazos y con sus labios recorriendo cada parte de él.

Faramir jadeó ocultando su rostro en el cuello de Aragorn y besando su piel curtida por tantos viajes y días a la intemperie antes de ser monarca, deslizó sus manos por el cuerpo firme y experimentado del otro sintiéndose pequeño a su lado y casi ínfimo pero de pronto su corazón latió con más violencia recordándole que la sangre de Numenor también circulaba por sus venas y lleno de un deseo salvaje buscó sus labios con celeridad entretanto que los dedos inquietos del Rey hurgaban en su bajo vientre rozando con movimientos premeditados su entrepierna.

Aragorn por su parte estaba ante el deseo de tanto tiempo atrás y su goce no tenía comparación al ver que era correspondido y que por fin Faramir sería suyo y podría calmar la sed que atenazaba su garganta cada vez que lo veía o la cólera al verlo junto a la dama de Rohan, porque había deseado a su hermano pero Boromir era muy distinto y en Faramir veía grandeza.

La brisa seguía colándose en esa habitación ajena los dos cuerpos jadeantes y sudorosos que se buscaban con ahínco proporcionándose placer en ese ambiente íntimo y sin palabras ya que, éstas, estaban de más.

El amanecer los sorprendió abrazados y envueltos en una manta llena de estrellas, Faramir fue el primero en despertarse y sonriendo acarició los cabellos de Aragorn con expresión de incredulidad y un leve rubor tiñó sus mejillas al recordar lo que habían hecho la noche anterior. Suspiró y estaba incorporándose cuando el brazo del otro lo asió de la cintura y lo empujó de vuelta a la cama.

- No pensarás dejarme solo…- susurró mirándolo profundamente.

Faramir negó con la cabeza y apoyándola en el pecho de Elessar se quedó junto a él degustando ese momento y sin preocuparse por nada más. Dos días estuvo Aragorn allí y cuando regresó a Gondor junto a Arwen no era el mismo y bajo cualquier pretexto mandaba a llamar a su Senescal y junto a él y nadie más partía a sofocar pequeñas revueltas en Dol Amroth.

Su amor era un secreto que sólo ambos compartían, ellos y los ocasionales parajes donde daban rienda suelta a sus sentimientos, ya no eran un Rey y su Senescal, eran dos hombres aventureros y tenaces que habían hallado entre ellos mismos un punto en común. Dos descendientes del linaje más alto emprendiendo un nuevo camino en los inicios de la cuarta edad.

**FIN**

Para Ivonne


End file.
